


My Hero

by EzioBladeSpade



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Writing Prompt Wednesday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 19:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20606186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzioBladeSpade/pseuds/EzioBladeSpade
Summary: A drabble written for the following prompt posted as a Weekly Inspiration in the facebook group called ~Muse~Prompt:"Everything here can kill you,  but I can do it the most efficiently. "





	My Hero

**Author's Note:**

> A TenRose piece It's short and sweet but shows my love for this pair!!
> 
> {11}

[](https://ibb.co/7Y3Gf96)  
[photo upload website](https://imgbb.com/)  
Rose walked out the Tardis and hesitated when she saw all the creatures surrounding them. It made heart race with fear to see how terrifying they looked. He sensed her worry and placed his arm around her waist. 

"Everything here can kill you, but I can do it the most efficiently." 

Rose looked at him with confusion. 

"Was that meant to me comforting or are you thinking of having a killing Rose contest with them?"

The Doctor gave her a quick smile and pulled her close to his side. 

"I'd never harm you Rose Tyler and I merely meant that they are deadly but if any thought to harm you I'm deadlier and it would be in their best interest to reconsider their intent towards you."

Rose smiled and laid her head on his shoulder as they walked passed all the creatures standing in front of the ship's viewing screen. 

"My hero."

He glanced down at her and smiled as they watching the stars and particles beginning to form the planet that would one day be known as Pluto. The pure wonder in Rose's eyes made his hearts leap with the love and joy she brought to his world. 


End file.
